Crossing Paths
by LaMB-COW
Summary: When Adriana is targeted by the re rising Death Eaters, and everyone else is already dead, she is forced to go to America where she can be protected and trained for another wizarding War which can't be far off. But what happens when the people she's staying with are vampires, who know nothing of the wizarding world? Rated T for Tragic.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

A Lettera ultime parole appeared in front of me.

The last words to a certain person, which appear only when the recipient is alone and the writer has passed.

Before I had time to do anything, the letter came to life, speaking in my fathers voice though I didn't want it to... I wasn't ready... not to accept his death...

A single tear streamed down my cheek.

_Dear Ana,_

_If you have this message, I am dead. By death eaters most likely. I'm sorry. I never have wished this kind of life upon you. Your mother and brother gone, and now your father too. But I need you to be safe. The death eaters, Thanatos in particular, are after you. I don't know why.. but they need you for something. I'm sure it's because of our lineage and being related- closely- to Voldemort, but I've salvaged no other details.._

_Ana, in the summer of 1996, when you were seven we went on vacation in America. We met an unusual family, all with pale skin and auburn eyes. You need to remember them. Their house was more of a large, window bearing manor. They had been in Forks Washington. _

The Van Whites I had called them. We had stayed with them for a few days on our adventure across the west side of America... Dad had gone to Muggle College with one of the family members... but, why did they matter?

_Ana, remember them, and find them. They may not be in the same place as they were before, and they don't know what we are, but they can help you. And they can hide you. You'll be safe, and they can teach you to fight if you need. But, Ana... they're vampires. They're safe though... so, don't fear them... There's a small family of wizards in Seattle just north there as well. _

_Go, find them, and get ready for what's coming to you. _

_I'm sorry this is the life you have to live.. Goodbye I wish we had gotten more time. _

_I love you, Adriana Izzel Riddle._

_~Dad_

The urgent voice left a tense remorse in the air, and though my stomach was twisting uncomfortably, and my head was spinning, I knew what I had to do. I shoved all my feelings into a box in my head, and sent them into storage for later. Think logically. Ignore what you feel. Numb your thoughts and think of only what needs to be done.

With that last thought, I took the letter, and put it in my pocket. I imagined the big white house from eleven years ago. I imagined it as closely to what I could remember as possible. I raised my wand, and with a swift wave, I was gone. Never to see any of my family again. Gone, to see a new world, where it was much the same, but where I held no connections. Where I was a broken, emotionally compromised, outcast.

I was dead. My spirit died with my father, and I was merely a ghost, floating through the actions of a broken, dead life.

So... I'm not so sure I like this so far, but this is just the prologue, so hopefully as the story goes on, it'll get better... I'm still playing around with ideas, but I really want this to be good. Reviews are preferable, so, take a minute, and say something you liked, didn't like, thoughts on the future for this.

Thanks for reading! ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Jasper's POV

The Tuesday morning after school got out, everyone was around the house doing something or another. We were vampires. We didn't just have fifteen hours a day. We didn't have to sleep, so we had the full, unadulterated twenty-four-seven experience.

It sucks.

There's only so much to do! The world gets boring when you've lived forever, or it would eventually, right? Right. And maybe that eventually was now, because I was bored shitless! I was just sitting here, on a couch in front of the TV listening to the news. The news! Can you imagine! The news may be interesting sometimes, but my oh my... It was boring me to sleep! And vampires never sleep. Everyone else in the house had found something to do! So why couldn't I find something better than, _'The News: a Day of Events'?_

Edward was up in his room listening to music, Rose was in the garage playing with the cars, Emmett was... Where was Emmett? Eh, he was probably kicking a tree or playing videogames in his room or something. Carlisle was filling out paperwork- insert sigh here- homework... All summer! That's a job I guess though. He was in his office. And then there were Esme and Alice, who were now, and had been for what seemed like a million years, sitting in front of an elaborate computer setup with four monitors, a bazillion websites open for airports, brochures for different areas... They were just cracking down to business. They were planning our big summer getaway.

Oh the getaway. That might just be my salvation. I could get away from Forks for a few months, from everything that id lived with for so long. Since my military days, I'd found I didn't like staying in the same place all that long. It bored me. When we moved something new, different, and exciting happened. Alice wanted to go to Paris, so we were going there for a few days, maybe even a week or two. Then we were flying all the way to Japan and touring a little there. Next was along to Alaska to visit the Denali's. We'd stay there for however long, and then continue on to a trip to Mexico. And beyond that, I had no idea what was planned.

Planned. Not happening now. Right. I was still sitting here bored and at home. Not out of the city. Not out of the country. Not out of the world... I could be an astronaut! How cool would that be, I would be with NASA, go to space skip around on the moon for however long I wanted- no air required for vamps such as myself- and maybe, I could discover something beyond.

Alice's tinkling laugh suddenly floated over to me. "Jasper, are you considering life as an astronaut or something?"

I grinned shortly before shaking my head. "Nah, just thinking what it would be like. I'm just bored."

Alice giggled and I looked over to see Esme smiling as well. "I think you'd make a great space walker, the question is: are you a Trekkie or a star wars fan. Makes your circumstances in the universe different." Alice chattered over to me.

I rolled my eyes at her nonsense. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go back to your planning now; I'm busy watching the news!" I called over my shoulder, determined to be captivated by the boring program and not be bored. Ha. Like that could ever work. (Psssst! It wouldn't) sigh.

I remained watching the program for hours it seemed. People died, some global issues were addressed. The guy who was so important and totally _doesn't _have a name- because I couldn't remember it mostly- got taken in for dealing drugs. Stupid celebrities. The program droned on and on and on-

Suddenly Alice gasped. I glanced over at her curiously. She looked like someone had just slapped her in the face and punched her in the gut at the same time.

"Alice! What's wrong?" Esme was asking as I bounded over to her. Edward was downstairs a few moments later as well.

"Go get Carlisle. He might be able to help." Edward ordered Esme.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked Edward. I was still in the dark, had they not noticed? It's not like our life was some sort of movie, or book or something! He didn't have to keep all this unnecessary suspense left, building in the air! Some people are just too dramatic...

Edward flashed me a short smile. My thoughts must have amused him. It was gone as soon as it came, though. "She-"

"It all just disappeared, Jazz! The whole future, everything! I can't see anything about any of us!" Alice told me worriedly, cutting off Edward in the process.

Carlisle appeared downstairs then, as well and Emmett and Rosalie. What was going on? I was glad I wasn't Edward right now... If I was this curious, confused and concerned while I was sitting in the room when it happened, who knew what kind of mayhem everyone else was thinking! I could feel all the emotions though, and that was both annoying and helpful. I pulled some calm thoughts from the back of my mind and tried dispersing it over the room, but mostly Alice. We all needed it.

I could see Carlisle was about to ask question- or _something_- when there was a faintly audible pop from outside. Edward's head flicked over to the front door, and he frowned.

"Someone's outside." He called softly to us all.

Looking toward Carlisle, to see what his call was, I saw him stand up straight, and go to the door. I followed dutifully, cautiously curious. When we were out the door, I saw the slight frame of a black haired, green-eyed girl standing in the middle of the large front yard. She had a rather large backpack slung over the shoulders of her green letter jacket, and she stuffed something quickly into her back pocket as we all washed out of the house to see the commotion.

I froze. My mind was blank as I stared. Edward didn't seem to notice- or if he did, he didn't care- as he followed Carlisle toward the girl.

"I..." She started to say something, but as her eyes met mine, I saw recognition and relief flick through her determined sea green eyes. I opened my mouth, set on saying something, but was stopped by her abrupt loss of confidence as her eyes rolled closed and she fell to the ground in an exhausted heap.

I could only watch, my body not yet catching up to my racing mind. I was frozen. All I could think of was how I'd sworn, three years ago, to watch out for this very girl, to make sure, if she ever found me, to protect her, no matter the cost. But the fact that she was here could only mean one thing, and it wasn't good for either of us.

Adrian was dead.

_A/N:_ Thanks to everyone that followed/ favorite'd my story! I wasn't sure about it, so I'm glad you all liked it! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter too, I certainly had fun writing it, however short it may have been (I've never really been one for writing long chapters, but I like reading them :P)

Reviews are appreciated, tell me what you liked, what you want to see more of etc.!

-Lamb


End file.
